


Gay Pirates

by what_a_nerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Pirate AU, no one else has a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out the song Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis before you read this cause it is what this fic is based on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gay Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis before you read this cause it is what this fic is based on.

Will stared out across the vast ocean, while it was beautiful, the smell was all too much for him. He wasn’t sure why he stayed on this cursed ship. It wasn’t for the view, it was for something else.

“Will” he heard a voice whisper behind him.

He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Nico who was talking to him. Will heard the sloshing as he cleaned the deck. That’s what’s Nico did day in and day out, clean every gross and disgusting place. Will felt sorry for him, since this was all his fault.

“How are you?” Will whispered back. He never took his eyes from the ocean, the view was so beautiful, but all he wanted was to turn around.

“I’m fine, cleaning the deck isn’t as bad as what they did to you” Nico said, his voice shaking.

Will winced and he moved slightly, he was pretty sure a rib was broken from the other day, when he was practically beaten bloody, all because he loved the boy standing behind him.

His hand reached back and found Nico’s, “don’t worry, I am fine” he said softly, smiling.

“Meet me in the cells tonight” Will said as he pulled his hand away. It had only been a second but already he missed Nico's touch.

* * *

Will laid on the hard floor of the ship while the rest of the crew laid comfortably in their hammocks, thinking about the afternoon. At dinner he was told he was forbidden from seeing Nico again, ‘or else’ they warned, and then they spat in his food. He returned to the sleeping area to find his hammock missing, so now he was hungry and uncomfortable and craving Nico’s touch once again.

After he was pretty sure the rest of the crew was asleep, he crept silently to the cells. They had not taken any prisoners recently so thankfully the cells were empty, except for Nico who was laying in his own little sleeping area, far away from Will.

Nico leaped up as soon as he saw Will, he hesitantly walked over to Will, as if he didn’t believe he was real. Will finally grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, then pulled away to shower the boy with kisses.

“I missed you” he whispered, even though had only been a few hours since their last contact.

Nico’s face was red, while he missed Will as well he wasn’t used to this kind of contact from anyone, it made him feel warm again.

Then Will heard a sound that made his blood run cold. Footsteps, which were followed by a voice.

“Well well well, what do we have here” said one of their fellow crewmates.

Will turned, one arm still wrapped protectively around Nico’s waist, who looked frightened.

Two more of their crewmates came out from behind the first one and grabbed Nico from Will’s grip. The first one pushed Will against the wall by his shoulders, preventing him from fighting back. They took Nico above, out of his sight, then he heard yelling coming from Nico.

“Leave him alone” Will begged, tears flowing from his eyes.

Instead of replying the man pulled out a pair of boots from behind him, the soles were covered with glass. Will already knew what was going on before the man even said it.

“You will wear these every day, or else your boy gets it” said the man, who then smiled.

He then left Will by himself, who fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his knees and cried silently.

* * *

 

In the morning his feet were bleeding almost immediately, he was forced to run all around the ship in order to take care of everyone who had any type of injury, since he was the only doctor, of sorts, on the ship. Even though he was taking care of the sick and injured he never once saw Nico, despite the fact that he was probably covered in injuries.

Luckily in the afternoon he overheard two men talk about Nico, while he was taking a breather and letting his feet rest.

“-we had a good go at him, he tried to fight back but he was bloody and half dead when we found him, they locked him in one of the spare closets, he’s probably dead by now”

Will could barely breathe as he ran down the stairs and search every closet he could find, he couldn’t even feel the pain in his feet anymore.

He found Nico unconscious in the third one he check, after tapping him several times the boy woke. Will breathed a sigh of relief and pressed a kiss to the boy’s lips.

“Let’s go far away” Will whispered, kissing him in between words, “somewhere the captain won’t be mad”

Nico smiled weakly, “we deserve much better than we’ve had” he said back, tears falling freely from his eyes.

Footsteps scared them both but when Will went to check there was no one around.

“I want to love you good” Will said when he return to Nico, he caressed the boys cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

 

Will was running faster than he ever imagine he could, he had finally taken the glass shoes off, his feet now leaving bloody footprints behind him. His feet still pained but he was in too much of a hurry to stop and rest.

Nico was in his usually spot in the cells. His expression mirrored Will’s scared one when he saw his face.

“The captain found out about us, and ordered them to throw us both overboard” Will said, a gasp of air filled the spaces between the words.

They reached for one last kiss but were ripped apart as their crew grabbed them, tying ropes around both their hands.

They tied up the rope around his hands so tight Will feared he might lose his hands. He looked at Nico’s fearful expression and thought _I hope they didn’t tie up your hands as tight as mine_.

They walked them up to the plank. Nico was first, and Will was right behind him.

Will pressed up close to Nico and whispered, “I’m yours you know, and I’ll love you always”

Then Nico jumped, Will heard a splash and quickly followed.

Above them Will could hear singing.

* * *

Will started coughing, he face felt very hot and his lips felt dry.

He opened his eyes to a blazing sun above him, below him was a sandy beach, and next to him was Nico, who was just opened his eyes.

Will laughed loudly and sang with a croaky voice, “yo-ho, Nico, let’s go far away”

Nico smiled and said back, “Somewhere where the captain won’t be mad, yo-ho Will”

“I want to love you good”

“We deserve much better than we’ve had”

“We deserve much better than we’ve had” Will repeated softly, he smiled at the Nico.

Then Will managed to push himself up while his hand were still tied up behind him, he leaned over and placed a long and loving kiss on Nico’s lips.


End file.
